world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
PRC
The People's Republic of China is a Great Power in the Asia-Pacific. The PRC is a principal member of the Union and the leader of the associates of the WTO. Basic Information After the Second World War, The Chinese Communist Party became more efficient than the ROC government, with the help from Soviet Union. When Japan attacked in 1937 the 2 parties agreed to work together historically. In 1945, Chinese Civil War broke out once again in the Chinese mainland against the nationalist government. Later in 1949, Chinese Civil War ended with decisive communist victory over the mainland, while the nationalist government retreated to island of Taiwan. With the Chinese Communist Party's rise to power unchallenged, they formed People's Republic of China with a communist system to replace nationalist government and became a leader of the WTO to honor Soviet Union's aid during revolution. PRC in 1950 conquest has the same territory controlled by ROC during World War 2. ROC is now known as Taiwan and is isolated just off your coast, so invading them can be ideal. PRC is in a great position and receives large amounts of resources per round. PRC also has the ability to produce ballistic missiles and nukes in this conquest and other conquest. The main threat to you as the PRC is Japan, Australia, and the United States navy as they are in close proximity to your land. Defending yourself from the invasions will be easy because you have the Soviet Union, North Korea, and Mongolia backing you up.The Soviets have the ability to deal with NATO in Europe alone while you conquer the Pacific and Australia. After conquering Asia and Australia you can invade North and South America for further capitulation of NATO. The Soviet Union in Europe will at this point be overwhelmed or have already taken Europe and Africa with Egypt, if that is the case then all you have to do is assist to win the World War 3 scenario. PRC in the 1960 conquest has access to more resources per turn and is no longer at war with Taiwan. This time China also has access to more advanced ballistic missiles and nukes which will make you a threat to be reckoned with. NATO and WTO will use the same tactics like in 1950 but you should also be aware that Japan also has access to advanced ballistic missiles and they have a nuclear arsenal. Invading the Pacific will be more tougher and Europe will have the Germans on the NATO side of the conflict, meaning the Soviets will be slowed down slightly. After capturing the Pacific and Australia, you may in invade America and assist in Europe to win the war. PRC in the 1975 conquest has lost a majority of its territory to the Aliens and taking it back will be a challenge. Most Aliens in the region will be focused on you since Japan is driven into its northern region. You will need to develop smart tactics and have great generals to win the conflict as the battle for Asia and the Pacific will be unforgiving. Territory The China (PRC)'s territory is Mainland China which is formerly controlled by both the Republic of China and the Empire of Japan, with the exception of Taiwan: * Mainland China * Western Mongolia (during the 1975 conquest) * Taiwan (during the 1975 conquest) Generals 1950 Conquest: * Lin.B (Rocket Artillery) in Changchun * Peng.D.H (Commando) in south-east of Changchun * Zhu.D (Tank) in Peking * Liu.B.C (Field Artillery) in Nanking 1960 Conquest: * Zhu.D (Commando) in Changchun * Xu.S.Y (Battalion Artillery) in Peking * Peng.D.H (Commando) in Shanghai * Chen.S.K (Field Artillery) in Chongking Category:Countries Category:WTO Category:Union Category:Great Powers